Angela Napoli
Homeplace: New York (currently, formerly Snuggford) *Born: 1985 (age 31) *Activity: Active *Years active: 1985 - present. *Gender: Female *Hair color: Strawberry Blonde *Eye color: Sea green *Occupation: Fashion Designer, Broadcaster Relationships *Evelyn Napoli (mother) *Eduardo Napoli (father) *Emily O'Malley (sister) *Paige O'Malley (niece) *Patrick O'Malley (brother in-law) *Antonio Napoli (uncle) *Marcello Napoli (cousin) *Francois Truffaut Friends *Virginia Hills *Amber Jackson *Jenny Garcia Appearances *Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season *Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories *Delicious: Emily's True Love *Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding *Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise *Delicious: Emily's New Beginning *Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home *Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears *Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge *Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever *Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle *Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Starred *Vicki Zhao Wei *Margo Gru *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Disgust Info Angela Napoli is Emily's sister, fashion designer, and actress in Fabulous and Delicious series. On July 2015, Angela moved to boutique to start her career as a fashion designer, Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge. In April 2016, Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever was released to everyone. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. In Sweet Revenge, Angela wears a hot pink jacket, with zipper pockets, sparkling cyan dress, underneath her jacket, as well as cyan earrings, hot pink high heel shoes. Angela wears a red jacket with slate dress inside, with dark blue leggings, and red high heels, in Fabulous Angela channel junction. In Fashion Fever, Angela is the Wildcard "Lucky Number 7", as well as Blue High Heels. Trivia *Angela Napoli created a new tool by herself called "Fabulous, the World Hero", which has enchantments "Efficiency V, Unbreaking III, Silk Touch/Fortune III, Mending, and Curse of Vanishing". *Angela, aka Angelie, where she made a demostration in Cling Creator from Crayola! *At the end of Sweet Revenge, Angela revealed Jimmy broke up with her, just like Ruby Lin and Jimmy Lin broke up because of Alec Su. *Angela Napoli mourned the old 1.0 group (Adorable Girlfriends/Of The Star), forever remembered, and Angela Napoli decided to create a 2.0 group. 1.6 is the last version before Angela mourns the old group. *Angela Napoli is the only designer that broadcast the upcoming channel 4.0 (Angela Napoli channel), expected in Christmas 2016. External links *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wendy.ly.39 *http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wendy.ly.39 *http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wendy.ly.39 *https://www.facebook.com/Lydiep10Roblox/ *Chicken Invaders 3: 11th boss: Sweater Chicken 3 (You can leave your hat on! Sweater chickens can take off all the clothes, including red tank top and red heart shorts) WARNING: Slow framerate due to watermark saying "Activate Windows; Go to Settings to activate Windows". Gallery Angela Profile Picture.jpg Angela Napoli.JPG|Used as of October 2016 - November 18th, 2016 Angela Napoli 2.JPEG Fabulous Angela Channel.jpg|Channel we're currently using during the preview! ~Angela Napoli Fabulous Angela Channel Maintenance.JPG|Sorry everyone, our Fabulous Angela channel is down for maintenance. We'll be back up soon. ~Angela Napoli Angela Napoli 3.JPG Angela and Virginia.JPG Angela and Virginia 2.JPG Fabulous Angela Choice.JPG|Oriental Green, or African Purple? Leave it in the comments secrion below to choose! Angela Napoli 4.JPG Angela Napoli 5.JPG|Also with Friends. Angela and Friends.JPG|Angela's best friends. Angela and Friends 2.JPG|Also on Best Friends group. The channel will be released soon. Angela and Friends 3.PNG|Similar to TVB Anniversary Awards. Angela Collage.JPG|This photobooth style picture was created from multiple pictures of Angela. Angela Napoli 6.PNG|Her emotions. Angela Sweet Revenge.JPG|Get ready for a Sweet Revenge, just like Sophie's Revenge! Oriental Green.JPG|Oriental Green, the Chinese Dress Outfit. Angela Napoli 7.JPG|I hope you all like my first game/film... ~Angela Napoli Angela Napoli Icon 2.JPG Thank you!.JPG|Thanks for our support, turning the busiest place, into the official place! ~Angela Napoli Angela Sweet Revenge 2.JPG Angela and Virginia photo.PNG Angela and Truly On-stage.PNG|We're on stage! The film is now in theater! Angela Napoli Let's Party!.JPG|Let's Celebrate and Party! ~Angela Napoli Category: Actresses